Helia
Helia is Flora's love interest and Saladin's Grandson. An artistic student, he is a great pilot and a pacifist. He is first introduced in Episode 8, "Party Monster", of Season 2. Personality Profile and Abilities Helia possesses the most maturity of all the Specialists. Referred to once by Brandon as a pacifist, he loves writing poems and drawing. Helia is not afraid of making important decisions and doing what is right, even if his friends disagree with him. He is very daring at times, such as the time he outright kissed Flora in Shadowhaunt. He is also not afraid to voice his thoughts, as shown in season three when he acts as a medium, like Nabu, between Sky and Bloom or Musa and Riven. Helia is one of the Specialists. His grandfather is Saladin, the Headmaster of Red Fountain. He was the best student at Red Fountain before he dropped out to go to art school. He rejoined Red Fountain in the other boys' second year and joined Sky's team. He would have been in his third year in season 2 had he not dropped out after the first year (in the school year before season 1). He becomes Flora's boyfriend at the end of season two and Timmy becomes his best friend. Also, it is very possible that Helia has a certain amount of super strength, as he is able to literally single-handedly (with one arm) hold off a Leodragerus completely still and at bay as it was about to attack Flora. Further evidence is shown when he struggles to pull Sky's damaged fightercraft Red Wing into the hanger of the flying ship without being held down to anything. In the "Shaab Stone" arc in the monthly magazines, Helia is shown as a proficient double agent, capable of investigating real fights to fake an alibi, faking an expulsion from Red Fountain and lying to everyone, even Flora, to break into Alfea's administration to steal documents to trick a crime boss into opening the vault holding the Shaab Stone from which he can steal. He lies with a heavy heart though and reveals all the deceptions, hoping that he can start anew with Flora. He is skilled in martial arts and espionage. Unlike in the cartoon where Helia is never shown riding a levabike, he can actually ride one. Some would say that he is shy but that is only due to his lack of major speaking parts or involvement to the plot in season 2 and season 3. Seasons Helia did not appear in Season 1. Season 2 He first appears in season 2 episode 8 (Party Monster) where he is introduced to the Winx Club. Brandon notes that he is a pacifist and used to be one of the top students at Red Fountain until he dropped out to pursue the arts. Timmy says he is Saladin's nephew. Later on in the episode, Lord Darkar sends a huge winged monster about the size of the stadium in which the Winx Club, and a significant amount of specialists in the school, fight. When Flora is blindsided by the monster and is about to attack her, the monster is subdued from behind with large gold strings from Helia's glove, effectively hold the monster at bay with one arm smiling. When Flora recovers, he releases the monster and leaves the stadium. At the end, the Winx Club suspect dirty motives and that maybe it was him who had summoned the monster. Helia helps the Winx and the specialists fight the Trix during there camping trip. Flora admits she likes Helia, and he tells her he likes her, and blows her a kiss. At the end of the season, he boldly kisses Flora before going off to fight the final battle with Darkar. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Coming October 16th... Season 3 Helia doesn't appear much throughout the season. Although, Helia does go on the Omega mission, to rescue Tecna. Helia also helps the others, take the Flying Bikers' bikes, thus helping the Winx, stop King Radius's wedding. He also was the only specialists, to report back to the Winx, after Valtor attacked the rest of the specialists. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming Soon Season 4 Helia, along with the other specialists, goes to earth to help the Winx Club. His new look consists of the original outfit but with his hair changed it into a rag-cut. This look change does not happen until a few episodes after Love & Pet. Magic Adventure Helia plays a minor role in this movie. Helia helps the Winx and the specialists save the positive energy that the Trix destroyed. He and the others successfully defeat the Ancestral Witches and the Trix. Season 5 Coming Soon.... Appearance His appearance is different than the other Specialists, namely his long black hair. He has blue eyes. Like the others except Timmy, he is very muscular, shown in Season 3 Episode 21, when he got through showering. Civilian It seems he prefers looser clothing. In season 2 and in a few episodes of season 3, he wore a light green poet's shirt with beige khakis. In season 3, he changes to khaki shorts, a light blue shirt and sneakers. He wears his long, black hair in a loose side-ponytail, but in the season 4 he cuts them into short, spiky fringes. Helia_Uniform_S2_S3.jpg|Uniform Seasons 2-3 Helia_Civilian_Season_4.JPG|Season 4 Civilian winx-4-18-03088310-43-14.JPG|Season 4 Uniform Appearance dfgdf.png ~Flora and Helia (Civilian)~.jpg ~Helia Civilian 1~.png Flora-and-Helia-3d-winx-magical-adventura-24769819-259-194.jpg 21124 AtekE4 1821 10008.jpg H-lia-saison-4-jpg,2576795-XL.jpg helia-the-winx-club-8979969-316-477.jpg 3290451nlk.jpg s4-ep15-flora-kisses-helia-on-the-cheek.png He also wears the Red Fountain Uniform for combat. ''See also Helia/Gallery '' Trivia *It should be noted that the name "Helia" is a feminine name in Greek. In masculine form, it would be "Helios"/"Helio", all of which have the same meaning: "Sun". "Helio" is used as he name in one of the South American dubs where the use of Roman Languages is dominant and the feminine/masculine role plays a large part in language. *Helia has gone to art school *Like Bloom, Helia is an artist *Seems to be unusually strong as he had been seen holding huge monsters down with his cable gauntlets as well as tow in an entire Red Fountain ship with said gauntlets. *In the Rai version Helia is Saladin's grandson, but in the 4kids version, he is his nephew. *Helia's laser cable gauntlets are similar to the weapon used by the character Walter C. Dornez from the series Hellsing. *In season 4 episode 20, Helia's stone that holds his cape is purple instead of orange. *In the Magic Adventure, Helia's hairstyle is similar to his original hairstyle from the second and third seasons, not like his hairstyle from season 4. Category:specialists Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Movies Category:Flora Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Major Characters